


Match Made in Mafia

by Julia_S



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_S/pseuds/Julia_S
Summary: This was written from a prompt in the Facebook group in early July. Tora and Poppy have parted ways. They’re both struggling with the distance they’ve put between themselves and Quincey is going to get to the bottom of it. There is wine involved...
Relationships: Quincey Balthuman/Poppy Wilkes, Quincey Balthuman/Tora, Quincey Balthuman/Tora/Poppy Wilkes, Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Match Made in Mafia

**Author's Note:**

> (All characters belong to Lillydusk and her WEBTOON comic Midnight Poppy Land)

** Quincey **

It’s been three weeks since Tora came back to the condo from his date and spent all night in the gym. Since he gave responses that were more than minimal word sentences and shrugs. Since he stopped being helpful with beta reading. Three weeks since he texted Quincey a picture of an outfit and asked if it looked ok. Quincey was both proud and worried when he’d gotten that message. Tora rarely cared what he wore, unless the old man told him what to wear.

Quincey leaned back into the couch pillows, one leg drawn up with his ankle resting on the other knee. He placed his chin in his palm after balancing his elbow on the arm beside him, mulling it over in his head. Quincey could only imagine who Tora went to see in the middle of the night, it had to be Poppy, Chevy’s girl as he’d known her at the time. Tora’s demeanor has been uncharacteristically stuck on surly since that night.

_ And that’s saying something! When it comes to Tora, the man’s prone to his moods but he usually has brief periods of non-surliness thrown in.  _

Something must have gone very wrong, but Tora was being very tight-lipped about it. The one time Quincey had attempted to get Tora to tell him, as soon as he’d mentioned Poppy’s name, Tora got irritated and told him to drop it. Quincey tried again and Tora threatened to rip his favorite one-of-a-kind designer blazer to shreds and Quincey had been forced to let it rest. Hoping things would work themselves out, he stayed out of it.

Tonight, however, was a great opportunity to try and gather some information from the other party involved. Two weeks ago, Poppy had contacted him about a book deal. Quincey hadn’t been aware that Poppy knew he was a writer, but he’d been curious. With his lack of publisher, it was also a good idea to look into other companies. At first, Quincey had thought it would help Tora’s mood, thinking maybe seeing her would help but Tora had refused to come into the building for the meeting.

_ His stubborn ass stayed in the car.  _

It had been hard to ignore the sadness in Poppy’s eyes when she realized Tora wasn’t attending the meeting and he’d kept the fact that Tora was hiding in the car to himself as she didn’t ask and he didn’t have the heart to hurt her more.

Quincey and Poppy worked closely on this book deal for Mr. Lam. Quincey could see why Tora liked her. Poppy was charming and funny with some sassy thrown in. In fact, tonight’s meeting was to go over the final revisions before submitting the manuscript to Mr. Lam for his approval. Clever as always, Quincey convinced Poppy to have the meeting at his apartment after work. He’d just finished the revisions that morning and Mr. Lam would be in town Monday morning to meet with them. This arrangement allowed him an entire weekend before Mr. Lam’s arrival to make any last minute changes. 

_ And the private setting might help Poppy loosen up and award Quincey more information than Tora had been willing to part with.  _

Quincey pulled himself off the couch, when he heard the doorbell chime and made his way to the door. Poppy stood on the other side with a hesitant smile. Dressed in a pale blue half sleeve, modest v-neck blouse, khaki colored skinny jeans and the most adorable coffee colored, 2 inch high ankle boots. Quincey had seen them in a magazine lying open on Erdene’s desk and told Poppy, if she didn’t buy them for herself, he’d buy them for her. Much like another deal maker Quincey knew, Poppy had agreed to get them if Quincey split the cost with her.

“I was totally right! Those boots look great on you!” Quincey’s triumphant grin pulled a more sincere smile out of Poppy as she glanced down at her shoes.

“I’ll admit I was a bit skeptical at first with the heel.” Poppy’s laughter trailed behind her as Quincey ushered her inside. “I was worried they’d be uncomfortable,” Poppy stretched out her left leg with pointed toes and turned her foot side to side for Quncey to admire. “but they’re quickly becoming my favorite shoes.” 

“They were made for you, darling.” Quincey glided over to the couch and gestured for Poppy to join him. “Make yourself comfortable.” He watched Poppy glance nervously around the room and paused.

“I’m sorry, dear, but he isn’t here.”

“Who’s not here?” Poppy breathed after a long pause. Suddenly, she shook her head, perhaps too enthusiastically. “Oh, I wasn’t looking for anyone, I was just taking in your apartment.” she explained hastily with a bright smile. “I didn’t really have time to look around the last time I was here. It’s really something.” Not completely sold but willing to let her think she’d convinced him, Quincey let the topic drop.

_ There’d be time to get into that gossip later. _

“Thank you.” Quincey smiled back at her.

“You’re welcome.” Poppy mumbled as she sat down and busied herself with removing her bag, placing it on the floor beside her feet.

_ Strange, how her smile faltered ever so slightly at those words. _

The papers they needed to go over were neatly spread over the large black oval shaped coffee table in front of the couch. With them, his red writing journal where some newly finished pages of Quincey’s current book were tucked away that he was hoping to get Poppy’s opinion on.

*********

They worked diligently for an hour as Poppy reviewed Quincey’s work and Quincey busied himself in the kitchen. Poppy had taken another page out of Tora’s book and agreed to the meet after work if Quincey provided food, as Poppy wouldn’t have time for dinner otherwise. Quincey enjoyed hosting and was happy to accommodate the request. As the second hour passed, they worked and ate at a steady pace, Poppy asking questions and making notes as she read. 

“Now that that’s finished for now,” Quincey smiled while gathering up pages from Lam’s book. After placing them on the edge of the table, he reached for his writing journal. “I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind listening to a few pages.” Quincey flashed Poppy a pleading smile, as he continued. “I’m in need of a woman’s perspective on this one, and my usual beta-reader can’t really do that.”

_ A steamy romance was the perfect segue into date stories, right? _

Poppy’s face gave the distinct impression that she was on the fence about agreeing.

“Okay...maybe a few was too minimal, it’s actually 15…” Quincey trailed off as Poppy started to shake her head. “But I have some really nice wine!” He pushed on quickly. “My stories deserve a good wine. Plus, it’s Friday so you don’t even need to worry about work tomorrow.” 

Poppy chewed her bottom lip for a moment, indecision rolling over her features. Quincey transformed her expression into a laugh with his exaggerated begging, holding the journal between his palms with the tips of his fingers level with his nose.

“I guess you’re right.” Poppy conceded, after subjecting him to an extra minute of waiting for an answer. “Since it’s Friday.”

“Wonderful!” Quincey exclaimed as he held the journal out to her and headed for the kitchen. “Hold this for a moment! First, things first. The wine!” Poppy laughed as Quincey pulled two wine glasses out of a cabinet and set them on the counter with a flourish. 

*********

Starting on a second glass and halfway through the pages of Quincey’s new story, Quincey found the opening he needed. Poppy was stretched outward from her position fitting into the corner of the couch. Boots discarded, she had one leg bent on the cushion with her foot resting in the crook of her other knee, allowing the other foot to dangle just short of touching the carpet. Quincey sat on the other end scribbling her last insights in the journal for later.

“You know,” Poppy’s voice wasn’t quite slurred but she definitely had a more mellow disposition. “I’ve noticed you put Tora into your stories often. Is he the one who gives you the material for your stories?”

“So you do read my books?” Quincey laughed, still writing. “I wondered,” he mused. “Not everyone likes my kind of naughty stories.” He lifted his head to wiggle his eyebrows at her but stopped. Eyes downcast, she was twisting something between her fingers. It was attached to a long black string, he hadn’t noticed before that hung around her neck. Tilting his head to the side, he studied her, replaying her observation in his mind.

“Poppy, dear?” he said quietly, reaching out to tap her knee with his pencil to get her attention. “I use his likeness and sometimes his…” he paused to think of an appropriate word. “less abrasive traits but the stories aren’t about him.” Quincey explained.

Relief washed over her face, chasing away some of the nervousness that had crept in. She gave him a weak smile and glanced down at her fist, closed around the end of the string. As if she needed to hide it, she quickly dropped the string down the front of her blouse and rubbed her palms on her thighs.

_ How odd. It’s now or never. _

“Speaking of Tora,” Quincey bookmarked his page and placed the journal on the table, lifting his glass as he settled back. “I thought you two were getting along really well.” Quincey paused, giving her an opening to hopefully take the bait, while he sipped his wine. Poppy took it.

“We...were.” she sighed, reaching for her own wine glass, taking a drink. When she continued to stare into the glass, Quincey prodded a little more.

“So what happened?” he asked. Poppy just shook her head sadly. “Do I need to kick his ass?” Quncey gasped dramatically which immediately turned Poppy’s sadness into giggles.

“I don’t see anyone kicking his ass.” Poppy joked. “Though I did punch him in the face once and make his nose bleed at Sake Granny’s.” Eyes wide, Quincey did a double take.

“You did what?” His words a muffled gasp behind the hand clasped over his lips. Quincey burst into gales of laughter. “You?! Tiny little you punched Tora in the face? And got away with it?!” 

“It was an accident!” Poppy yelled over his laughter, unable to stop her prideful grin.

“What is this magic and where can I get some?” Quincey demanded. “All those times over the years, I’ve wished I could hit him back. You could be my new secret weapon.” 

“Tora mentioned you’ve known each other a long time.” said Poppy. “He also said he realizes he could have been nicer to you back then.” Quincey froze, considering her words.

“There was a lot I didn’t know back then.” Quincey said quietly. “He had a lot to deal with and I had a habit of irritating the shit out of him. It took a long time to learn to read him, to know when I shouldn’t push his buttons.”

Quincey took another sip of wine and set the glass on the table. Clasping his hands together over his knee, he leaned back.

“Speaking of reading him,” Quincey caught Poppy’s eye, held her gaze as he continued. “His moods have been very sullen lately to say the least, yours have too for that matter. So, what happened?” Poppy broke eye contact. Turning her face away from him, she touched her chest where the trinket would be resting under her blouse. 

“We...umm...p-parted ways, I guess.” Poppy whispered. Hearing her tears rather than see them, Quincey jumped up and grabbed a box of tissues off the counter in the bathroom. He held the box out to her as he took his seat again. She gave him a shaky thank you which ended on a sigh.

“Anytime.” Quincey replied. “It doesn’t seem like you wanted to part ways.” Poppy gripped the tissue in her small fist.

“At first, I...” Poppy reached for her chest again. “I understood his reasons, what little he could tell me. I thought I was fine with them. Then, as days passed, I...I realized how much I missed seeing him, hearing him, just...knowing he was right on the other side of the phone.” She pulled another tissue out of the box to dab at her eyes. “It seemed so silly, you know, we barely knew each other but missing him just got stronger. I haven’t missed someone this much since my father passed away.” This time she pressed the tissue to her eyes and held it there. “It’s hard to feel this way again.”

Quincey reached out and tapped his finger on her arm. Poppy’s hands flopped down to her lap and she stared at them.

“Have you tried telling him this?” Quincey asked. “Maybe that would help.”

“No,” Poppy lowered her head more, sniffling as she reached for her wine glass to take another drink. “His note said that it would be safer if I didn’t contact him unless it was an emergency.” 

“His note?” Quincey frowned. “He left you a note?” 

_ That man has beta-read all these romance novels and he left her a note?! Not even a love note, a “don’t call me” note! Has he learned nothing?! _

“Yea, it was shaped like a paper airplane.” Poppy smiled to herself, touching her chest again. “That’s how I met him.” she explained. “He’d found a page from my research paper that fell out of my bag. He folded it into a paper airplane and tossed it to me on the train. It was a little creepy at the time, with the picture he took and all but he erased that eventually. No biggie!” 

“Did the note say anything else?” Quincey shifted to place his elbow on the arm of the couch and rested his chin in his hand, contemplating. He was curious about this picture too but didn’t want to derail her thoughts from the note that would probably give him more information.

“Just that ‘it wasn’t safe for him to come around anymore and probably wouldn’t be for a while’.” said Poppy recited. “He also left me the ring and bracelets I’d noticed on him when he saved me from a fall, too.” she added. That got Quincey’s attention. He sat up straighter and stared at Poppy intently who was now plucking at the edge of the arm of the couch.

“He asked me to keep them safe. He said he’d come back for them when the danger passed but he didn’t know how long that would take.” Poppy continued. 

“This ring?” Quincey thought hard. When was the last time he’d seen Tora wear those? It was so rare that he didn’t have them, but Quincey hadn’t noticed their absence. “Thick sliver band, right? The one he usually wore on his left hand?” Poppy nodded. Quincey drummed his fingers on his chin silently for a moment. Poppy finished off her wine and stood.

“I’m going to run to the restroom.” she said, placing her empty glass on the table. “Then I should probably head home.” Poppy walked slowly toward the hall, only a slight wobble in her steps.

_ How tragically romantic. No wonder the idiot is miserable. _

Calculating, Quincey dug his phone out of his pocket. “I’ll get your ride started this way.” He called out to her. Shaking his head, Quincey tapped a brief message and sent it.

**Need a favor. My friend is over and we got a little intoxicated. I need you to give them a ride home.**

The response was almost immediate.  **damn lucky im not busy. 15 minutes.**

With a smirk, Quincey tucked his phone back into his pocket as Poppy returned from the bathroom. “That ride is about 15 minutes away.” Nodding, she dropped lazily onto the couch and pointed at the journal on the table.

“Oh! We didn’t finish that!” she exclaimed, somehow she’d shed the melancholy during her short trip to the restroom and settled into a more cheerful mood. “We could do it now. Or I could come back tomorrow or Sunday to finish, if you’d like.” Quincey shrugged.

“That’s alright.” he said. 

_ With any luck she’ll be too busy this weekend. _

“I’ve got to finish the last minute revisions on the other project this weekend. After that’s finished, we could get together to finish the beta-reading. Next week sometime?” 

“We can do that!” Poppy smiled bright and nodded. “This was fun! And I really love your books.” Poppy rambled happily, her earlier sadness seemingly vanished. “I like being able to help with them! Anytime you need an ear, just let me know.”

“Careful!” Quincey flashed her a teasing smile. “I might just hire you.” Poppy intercepted him when he reached for her glass.

“Could I have a little more before I leave?” she asked. “That wine is really good and since I’m not driving…” Quincey chuckled and rose to grab the bottle back out of the fridge. Pouring her a little more, he winked at her playfully.

“More wine isn’t a half bad idea.” Then he finished off the bottle in his own glass. Leaving the empty bottle on the table he raised his glass in the air, Poppy mirrored his gesture and took a big gulp of her wine.

_ Drowning her sorrows, poor thing. What a mess they’ve made of each other. _

** Tora **

Tora rapped his knuckles on Quincey’s door impatiently. Not that he had anywhere else to be but he’d rather be sitting in his apartment than playing taxi for one of Quincey’s drunk friends. He had considered using his key but last time the drunk friend had decided it was too hot in the room and had stripped mostly naked. Tora learned his lesson after the first time. 

Inside the apartment, he heard Quincey tell someone to get their shoes. Tora stood arms crossed over his chest, he had on well-worn jeans and the muscles in his arms pulled the material of his long sleeve shirt taunt. The top half of his long black hair was pulled back from his face with a messy braid.

_ How people managed to braid their own hair was beyond him. How do you know you’re doing it right if you can’t even see it?! _

Tora waited while Quincey unlocked and opened the door, took a quick step inside so Quincy could close it. Moving his hands to his hips he shrugged, glancing around the room.

“Well?” Tora raised his eyebrows at the seemingly empty room. “Where’s this friend?” 

No sooner had the words left his mouth when he caught a glimpse of messy brown hair on the couch. Poppy, who’d been sitting on the couch reaching down the zip up the back of her boots, sat up quickly and twisted around to face the door.

Quincey stood off to the side, bringing his glass of wine up to his mouth to hide his sneaky smile but Tora knew it was there.

_ He’d pay for this later. It’s been hard enough to stay away from her without the princess interfering. _

Time seemed to stop as Tora and Poppy just stared at each other. Shock, sadness, longing all passed through them at the same time. Hands falling to his sides, Tora felt his heart beat harder in his chest, a feeling he hadn’t really known existed until this little hamster had crashed into his life. He’d been carrying this heavy ache around ever since the moment he’d left her that last night and seeing her now only made it stronger.

She looked beautiful. Her cheeks had paled a little when she’d seen him but the wine had brought out a flush in her cheeks that didn’t fade with her shock. Her outfit reminded him of what she’d worn on their picnic trip and the thought caused another throb in his heart.

_ He missed her so fucking much! Now she was standing right here. _

Unsure what to do, Tora stood frozen on the spot. He’d wondered what he would do if they crossed paths but nothing his mind came up with ended well so he’d decided to let her decide what would happen. 

With every second that passed, Tora became more anxious and he could see the same in her. Then Poppy’s face changed from anxiety to what Tora described as pure joy. Suddenly, his five foot nothing hamster was running toward him. Bracing for impact just in time as Poppy collided with his midsection with enough force to knock the air out of him.

The squeezing didn’t make it easy to get his breath back but he was damned if he was going to make her let go just yet. He gently returned her hug, restraining himself from giving her the crushing hug he desperately wanted to. He didn’t want to hurt her. 

After what felt like forever, Tora noticed the trembling of her body and carefully pulled her back to check on her. She smiled up at him, giggling.

_ Her eyes. Her smile. Who’d have thought, after all these years of being considered invincible, the power to bring the legendary Tiger of Ares Street to his knees was held by this cute woman. _

“Oops!” Poppy laughed. “I’m sorry! Did I hurt you?!” 

_ Even drunk she’s adorable. _

Unable to suppress a smile, Tora shook his head. Seemingly satisfied, Poppy wrapped her arms around him once more. He felt his blood heating, his heart throbbed painfully and something else…

_ FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! Need to distract her with something or this situation is going to go south real fast. _

“There she is.” Quincey practically sang. Tora’s eyes pinned Quincey with a murderous glare which only appeared to encourage him. “Well, isn’t this a nice reunion?!” Walking over to the sink, he set his empty glass on the counter. Ignoring Tora’s low growl, Quincey started for the hall. “I think I’ll leave her in your capable hands. Good night!” He winked at Tora and disappeared around the corner. 

_ That little princess is gonna get his ass beat! _

Tora nearly swallowed his tongue when Poppy snuggled her face in his shirt. Desperately, he peeled her away and steered her over to the couch. After sitting her down, he looked around for the remote for the TV. Coming up empty, he handed her Quincey’s red story book instead. 

“I gotta talk to Quincey for a second.” Tora crossed to the hall with quick purposeful strides. “I’ll be right back.” he tossed over his shoulder as he disappeared into the hallway.

*********

Tora burst into Quincey’s room, thoroughly pissed off. Quincey had apparently been waiting for him, sitting on the edge of his bed with his arms crossed over his chest. Shaking his head, Quincey sighed dramatically as Tora took menacing steps toward him.

“She told me about the note.” Quincey started with his hands up in surrender. “Before you hit me, you should know that’s the first real smile I’ve seen on her face in weeks.” Tora paused fists clenched tightly at his sides. Jaw set, he pinned Quincey with an icy glare.

“If she told ya, you’d know I’m trying to keep her safe.” Tora growled. “The clans are at war, Quince, and I won’t let her get caught in the crossfire.”

“So don’t take her to work with you.” Quincey rolled his eyes. Tora stuffed his hands in his pockets to keep from strangling him.

“It’s not about that and ya know it.” Tora countered. “If anyone finds out about her, especially if they learn she may have had that fuckin’ notebook, she’s no longer safe.”

“And you call me dramatic.” Exasperated, Quincey squeezed his eye shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You, Gyu and I are the only people who know she may have had the book and we will all take it to our graves, you’re freaking out over nothing.”

Anger renewed, Tora reached out and grabbed Quincey’s shoulder with one hand while drilling a finger into his chest with the other. “It’s not just about the book, Quincey! If anyone connects her to me, she becomes a target. Some random clan asshole already threatened her once.”

“What?!” Quincey stammered concerned. “When was this? What kind of threats?”

With a sigh, Tora released Quincey to rub his hands over his face. Remembering his encounter with that punk Yadori still made him sick to his stomach. It was impossible to know how the fucker had connected Poppy to him, or if he’d actually been talking about her in the first place. The only thing Tora was sure of was that he’d lost his shit which was something that could get him killed.

“Nevermind that.” said Tora. “I took care of it. He didn’t actually know who she was but if he figures it out, he may try to make good on that threat.” 

“Gyu still works security for her building right?” Quincey asked. 

“Ya, he hasn’t noticed anything so far.” Tora was glad he’d helped “convince” the old guard to quit. That guard was a weasel who would have sold Poppy out without a second thought. Gyu would keep an eye out and warn Tora if anyone suspicious came around her place.

“Tora, there has to be a way to make this work.” When Tora opened his mouth to argue, Quincey spoke a little louder to drown out his protests. “You’re both miserable, you’re hurting and I hate watching it. You’re both my friends and you are so perfect for each other. You two would make one hell of a love story.”

“Quinceton, we are not characters in one of ya stories.” Tora was growling again.

“You’re absolutely right.” Quincey fire back. “You are real people who I care about. With real feelings for each other and I’m not going to sit back and let you hide from them because you’re scared.”

“I am not scared.” Each word came out angrier than the last as Tora glared daggers into Quincey’s face. “She’s safer without me around.”

“Tora, for heaven’s sake, you gave her a ring.” Quincey returned his glare with an irritated scowl. “Of all the rings you could have given her, you gave her your most prized possession! And you were happy, Tora. For the first time in years, you were happy! Smiling at your phone when she texted you. Caring about your hair and your clothes when you spent time with her. She matters to you. Someday, you may even realize you love her and I’ll be damned if I’m going to let you wait until it’s too late.”

“Quince, get ya head outta the clouds, would ya?” Tora gapped. “Sure, she matters to me but I’m trying to be selfless here. And I didn’t give her the ring for that! I gave it to her so she’d have something to remember me by when I’m gone.” he added darkly. It had been weird not having his ring and bracelets after so many years. He’d replaced them with the strawberry hair tie Poppy had given him, he never went anywhere without it. It was the only thing he had of hers.

_ At least they’d be with someone who would take care of them, rather than end up a trophy for whoever was lucky enough to take him out. _

Quincey started to say something but froze. The pity in his eyes made Tora want to punch him. Just a little. He hated that look. He definitely didn’t want to be pitied.

“Tora, if you’re so sure that’s going to be the outcome,” Quincey said quietly. “Why are you wasting the time you could have with her?” 

“It’s not a waste as long as she’s safe.” Tora’s brows drew together as he shifted his gaze to the floor. “Maybe someday, we’ll have all the time in the world,” he shook his head before his imagination took over. “For now, this is the safest thing for her.”

“You are an idiot,” Quincey’s shoulders slumped, defeated. “But it’s getting late so I’ll let you have it your way.” Tora rolled his eyes. “For now.” 

“Quinceton…” Tora grumbled.

“By the way, how’d you manage to distract her this long?” Quincey questioned, hoping to distract Tora from what he was going to say. His stomach lurched as Tora gave him what Quincey called Tora’s “creepy-ass smile”.

“I gave her that red book and a pen and told her ya love when people make changes to ya stories.” 

“YOU WHAT?!” Quincey screeched making a dash for the door.

Tora laughed darkly as he followed Quincey back to the living room. However, Quincy had stopped just past the wall at the edge of the hallway. He was blocking Tora’s view of Poppy, which instantly made him anxious.

_ What if he stopped because something was wrong. _

A flash of fear, like electricity, moved through him as he nudged Quincey out of the way. Just like that, the fear was replaced with the strangest bloom of warmth and the throb of his heart. He crossed his arms over his chest, sure it was glowing or something but wanting to hold onto whatever this feeling was.

Shifting his feet, he leaned a shoulder on the wall and studied Poppy who’d fallen asleep on the couch. She was mostly upright with her chin resting on her chest. The red book was draped over her lap, cover facing upward and somehow upside down. The pen Tora had handed her was on the floor under the coffee table. Quincey signed.

“She really is the most adorable creature.” he mused, tapping a finger on his chin.

“She is…” Tora agreed thoughtfully. He pushed off the wall and walked toward her. Taking the book from her lap, he held it out to Quincey who stepped forward to take it.

“I think I’m going to base a character after her.” he added. 

Shaking his head and rolling his eyes, Tora carefully began to slide his hands behind Poppy’s back and under her knees to lift her. When he first touched her, she jerked slightly and he froze. Nervous she would wake up and panic, he waited a few seconds but she immediately relaxed and didn’t wake up. Once he had a good hold he lifted her off the couch and cradled her gently in his arms.

The sight apparently made the princess feel sappy because he cooed over it, fanning his face while blinking away imaginary tears. Before Tora could say anything, he stiffened. In his arms, Poppy made a sound like a cat purring and snuggled her face into his shoulder and neck. Tora could feel her warm breath through the fabric of his shirt.

_ Fuck! That sound from her and the feel of her breath on his neck was stirring up thoughts he really shouldn’t be thinking of right now. _

Out of the corner of his eye, Tora could see Quincey smirking at him. Quickly, willing the reaction to stop, Tora started toward the door with Poppy. 

“Not a word.” he ordered, his voice more hoarse than he wanted it to be. “Grab her stuff and let’s go.”

“Yes, sir.” Quincey mocked his gravelly voice, chuckling at Tora’s scowl.

“I also need ya car keys.” Tora added.

“What’s wrong with your car?” asked Quincey.

“My car shouldn’t be seen at her building.” Tora answered. “It’s been there too often already. Someone might recognize it.” Quincey shrugged and swiped a set of keys out of the bowl on the kitchen counter before pulling the door open for Tora.

“You can take the gold one,” he smiled as they headed for the elevator at the end of the hallway. As they reached it, he pushed the down arrow and shifted slightly closer to Tora. “It puuuurrrrs.” he winked and Tora adjusted his fingers so he could flip him off. Quincey’s shoulders just shook with silent laughter as they took the elevator down to the garage.

*********

Inside Poppy’s apartment, Tora leaned down to place Poppy on her matress. Behind him, he heard Gyu slip back out, closing the door softly. As he listened to Gyu’s retreating footsteps down the hall, Tora gazed down at Poppy. Quietly, he unzipped and pulled her boots off and set them on the floor beside the bed.

_ Maybe she won’t remember. Maybe this won’t change anything for her. Maybe… _

Tora heaved a sigh and rubbed his temples before crouching down beside the bed to watch her sleep.

_ Just for a moment. She looks comfortable enough and she’s breathing normally. She’ll be alright. Probably best to leave now.  _

Concerned about the curls that had fallen over her throat, and secretly unable to resist the urge to reach out and touch her, Tora hooked his finger under the curls to lift them away. As he slowly moved the hair, it resisted. Thinking her head was trapping it around her neck, he gently raised her head and gave another small tug. The hair pulled free along with a thick black string that she wore around her neck. Tied to the string, was the ring he’d given her.

It stood out brightly as it shined against her brown curls. Tora couldn’t look away. He’d expected her to keep it in a box or something. Isn’t that what most women did with jewelry? Collected it in a box all together. The fact that she wore it around her neck, much like how he kept her hair tie in his pocket or on his wrist shocked him.

After wearing the ring for so many years, it was odd to see it on someone else. Even if it wasn’t on her hand. Tora wondered if Joe would have felt that way too, if he’d survived to see Tora wear it. Letting Poppy’s hair fall, Tora ran his thumb over the metal warmed by her body heat. 

“Tora?” Poppy’s whisper broke through his thoughts. Startled, Tora jumped and dropped the ring. It fell on the bed to the left of Poppy’s neck where it bounced once and then settled. Poppy was staring at him, her eyes squinting in the low light. “Do you really have to go?” she asked sadly.

  
  


** Poppy **

Unable to resist, Poppy had finally peeked her eye open to see Tora. She could feel the string shifting around her neck as Tora was moving the ring between his fingers and wanted to see him while he was distracted. The confusion on his face surprised her. Quincey made it seem like the ring was very important to Tora. Poppy had thought hewould be happy to see it again but he seemed more puzzled.

“I can’t leave yet.” Tora grinned. “I haven’t mugged ya yet.” Poppy appreciated his joke but she needed him to understand that she was serious.

“I mean it, Tora.” she added shifting to sit up on her elbow. The string swung in the air and tapped her breast drawing Tora’s attention momentarily from her face to her chest. She watched the embarrassment creep into his expression before he averted his eyes towards her feet. “I, uh..I wasn’t actually that drunk.” Poppy admitted. Tora’s eyes flashed back to her face. “I wasn’t actually asleep either.”

The moment Tora spoke inside Quincey’s apartment, Poppy had struggled to decide what to do. When she’d turned to look at him she’d seen how hard the past few weeks had been on him too. It was comforting to know she wasn’t alone in that. 

Afraid he might think she’d been part of Quincey’s obvious setup, Poppy chose to pretend she was drunk. Tora clearly wanted to continue the separation or he would have reached out to her so she figured he wasn’t happy about what Quincey’d done, even though he did look as relieved to see her again and Poppy was to see him.

_ He looked physically alright. More than alright honestly, he was a walking wet dream. And he’d braided his hair!  _

Poppy had caught sight of the braid laying over the lower half of his hair when sneaking a glance as Tora followed after Quincey. 

_ Told him they looked good on him, though his attempt was slightly messier than the one’s from when she’d done it for him. _

This way she could spend some time with Tora and then act like she didn’t remember anything in the morning. Tora would have the memories without feeling bad about leaving...again.

Poppy had heard their conversation in Quincey’s room also. As soon as she’d heard Tora shove his way into the bedroom, Poppy had launched herself off the couch to eavesdrop. She’d dropped the journal and pen on the seat but the pen had bounced off and rolled under the coffee table. Uncaring, Poppy left them and stationed herself at the edge of the hall to listen. She couldn’t step any closer because her boots would have made noise on the tile in the hall. Luckily, the room was closer than the one Benjamin had been in the last time she’d been there.

Quincey had nearly seen her when he ran out of the room. Poppy had to all but dived for the couch when she ran back. Grabbing the journal and pretending to be asleep had been a reflex and Quincey had come around the corner too fast for Poppy to change her mind. Instead, Poppy discovered the wisdom in her last second decision when Tora had picked her up to carry her. 

Being held in his arms reminded her of the time he caught her from falling out of the tree the night they met or the hug they’d shared at Regina’s Peak the last time she’d seen him. The memories had felt nostalgic, his arms comforting and Poppy snuggled him, wanting to make the most of this new one while she could.

Listening to Tora and Quincey’s conversation had helped her understand more about why Tora stopped spending time with her. He really just wanted her to be safe and happy. 

_ But what about him? He should have those things too. Plus, neither one of them was actually happy this way. Maybe they should try another way? Like Quincey said, they were wasting a lot of time apart and unhappy. _

“Then why pretend?” Tora asked her. Poppy shifted her eyes to her fingers as she began to pluck and the comforter on the bed.

“I understand why you chose to disappear.” Poppy’s voice was barely a whisper but she willed herself to look Tora in the eye. To show him her sincerity. She hadn’t gotten a say in this arrangement when he made the decision so this was a good chance for Poppy to make her feelings known.

“I understand even more after overhearing what you guys said tonight. It’s your decision whether to let me be a part of your life and you decided not to because you think it’s safer that way. I get that.” Tora reached out with his left hand and covered her hand as Poopy’s blanket plucking became more agitated. “It just hurts that we couldn’t at least try, you know. I didn’t realize how much I wanted to have you around until you were gone.” Poppy rushed the words out.

“Maybe Quincey was right…” Tora said grudgingly. 

“About what?”

“Leavin’ ya alone.” Tora turned their hands over and Poppy laced their fingers together. They both squeezed lightly. Poppy’s stomach did somersaults when Tora brushed his lips over the back of her hand.

“So you’re not gonna disappear again?” Poppy asked hopefully. Tora shook his head with a grin.

_ There’s those dimples. _

“Really?!”

“As long as ya promise to take the danger seriously.” Tora warned. “I can’t be around all the time and I gotta know ya won’t do something stupid like go to Ares St alone again.”

Poppy grumbled and smacked their joined fists on his chest.

“Are you ever going to let that go?!” Poppy made herself sound indignant but secretly, she loved when he brought it up. It showed that he cared. Actually, everything he did showed that he cared and it made her smile happily.

“Still violent, huh?” Tora teased. “Might be a good idea to teach ya how to use that for somethin’ other than hittin’ me.” Poppy smirked.

“Who says I don’t?” Poppy flashed his own devilish grin back at him. “It’s just more fun this way.” Poppy reached up to tug on the braid. 

“What did ya do with the bracelets?” Tora asked, reaching out to touch the ring again. Poppy laughed lightly and sat up to lean forward tugging on the end of her pant leg. There they were, the three black bands wrapped around her left ankle.

“They didn’t fit on my wrist.” Poppy explained. 

Tora smiled and drew Poppy into his arms, just holding her to him. Poppy held tightly, marveling at the realization that having his arms wrapped around her felt like the most natural thing in the world. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! It was my first real attempt at fan fiction since I was really young and I loved writing it.


End file.
